


Spydoc and the Inappropriate Use of Tardis Pillars

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: That content filter on tumblr got me again.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Spydoc and the Inappropriate Use of Tardis Pillars

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, when this sketch was born they were both fully clothed. Then one thing led to another aaaaaand suddenly a leash was involved and i was discovering i find it harder (ha) to draw a happy dick than an unhappy one. Unsurprisingly, life drawing classes did not include the former for practice.

The tardis is mad at her for at Least a month after this. 


End file.
